


Darkness

by vickir



Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drowning, Gen, Graphic Description, Murder, Nightmares, Strangulation, Swearing, Thunderstorms, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: Darkness can hold some surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested story by Lucifers_Angel. This story is in a style I've never done or attempted before. This is based on Thunderbirds are Go 2015 the new series.

John decided to head down in the space elevator mid-afternoon. He’d received a call from his younger brother Gordon wanting to show him his new clothes and also for a friendly chat. Leaving EOS on duty monitoring for any situations that may require International Rescue’s attention. Before he went, EOS informed him that there was a storm cell heading towards Tracy Island and would probably hit sometime either late afternoon or early evening.

After arriving home, John quickly changed and went to Gordon’s room. Finding him there just relaxing on his bed watching some TV. But what surprised John was what he was wearing. Gordon usually wore three-quarter long shorts with a Hawaiian shirt of some sort and casual slip-on boating shoes, but this time he wasn’t. This time Gordon was wearing black leather pants with a black T-shirt with a red thunderbolt and leather jacket also in black.

After the shock of seeing Gordon dressed this way John asked, “Aren’t you hot in that gear?”

“Hey, John. No, I’m cool.”

Feeling the breeze from the air conditioning, John realized that yes, he would be cool in his room closed off from the humidity that was now starting to make itself felt as the storm approached the island. 

“So what is it you want to talk about?” John asked, wondering if Gordon only wanted to show off his leather gear.

“Oh yeah. I was just wondering about a couple of things. But this is just between us, okay?”

“Sure,” John said and listened to what Gordon wanted to know.

What Gordon started with, threw John for a loop. Gordon told him that he had noticed Scott was acting a bit strangely lately. So, Gordon kept an eye on him and found that when John was down from Thunderbird 5, Scott would be watching him closely. Gordon’s words on how Scott watched him were, ‘looking at you with lust in his eyes.’ Gordon also said that Scott would follow with his eyes every time John was at home, even when they were in the same room. Scott would also leave the room just after John had, saying he had something he needed to take care of, but Gordon knew better after watching what Scott had been doing lately. Gordon was amazed and surprised that John hadn’t noticed. John just hoped no one else had seen other than Gordon.

This was worrying, but Gordon said it could be just his concern about his health, especially after the EOS episode, as he rarely ate much when he was at home. Gordon was right, he’d lost a bit of weight after EOS, and he was spending more and more time in space which didn’t help either. John thought it was concern more than lust as Gordon had said it looked like. Well, he hoped it was. After this piece of news, Gordon went on to what he also wanted to talk about, which was a welcome relief after what he’d already told John.

~~~~~

About a couple of hours later the first sounds of thunder could be heard on the island. The brotherly talk session with Gordon that John had was coming to an end. Noticing it was almost dinner time John said he had to do something before they ate. He also suggested that Gordon change into his regular clothes before leaving his room. John wasn’t sure how the others would react to the new ones. Gordon quickly said he would change, but was going to put them back on again after. He felt really comfortable in them. 

John left Gordon and went to his own room. He did what he had to do, also checking in with EOS on how things were going. EOS told him it was quiet, but the storm heading his way was growing in intensity and was moving slowly, so it would probably be over the island for most of the night. John never got much sleep when storms were around. He knew that he couldn’t head back up to Thunderbird 5 till the morning now as it wasn’t safe to do so in the space elevator during a storm, though Brains said it was he didn’t want to chance it.

Heading out of his room he went in search of Scott to let him know what he found out about the incoming storm. Finding him in the lounge area, checking the weather reports.

“Hey, Scott. I’ve checked with EOS, and she said the storm is slowing and growing in intensity. It could be a wild night here tonight.”

“Yeah, I can see that in the report,” Scott said as he looked at him from the report he had in front of him on the weather. “So are you going to be okay with that?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, if you need to talk anytime during the night, just knock.”

“Ah, okay. Thanks, Scott, I will,” John replied, wondering if what Gordon had told him was correct after all, or that Scott knew he didn’t like thunderstorms and that was the real reason for the offer.

Scott didn’t say it out loud, but he knew John didn’t like thunderstorms very much and usually would be safely ensconced up in space on their space station. When he was on the island when a storm hit he would often make his way to his eldest brother’s room or if he wasn’t available one of his other brothers.

“Before we have dinner, want to accompany me to check things are secure before the storm hits?” Scott asked John.

“Yeah, sure,” John replied, knowing Scott was trying to make him feel relaxed even though he was starting to feel a little anxious.

Both the brothers did the rounds and found nearly everything secure. Fixing what needed to be, they finally headed in for dinner. As they closed the glass reinforced door to the pool area, John felt like he was being watched. It was a strange feeling and though he couldn’t see anything he started to feel uneasy. Thinking it was Scott that was the one watching him, turning, John saw that Scott was already heading out of the room. Was Gordon wrong about what he told him about Scott? Shaking his head, he couldn’t get the feeling that something or someone was watching him. 

After dinner, John still felt the unease he had after checking the house with Scott. John noticed that Scott was watching him, but he would think it was the storm that was making him feel uneasy, well he hoped that was what it was. What Gordon had told him, came back to him, but he didn’t see the lust in Scott’s eyes, he was told would be there, he only saw concern. Before heading back to his room to read a book, John went and looked out the glass doors that looked out on the pool. He couldn’t see anything, just like before, but he sure did feel like there something out in the jungle that surrounds the house, but what it was he didn’t know. Hopefully, it was just a bird or animal trying to get some shelter from the storm which was now starting to hit the island, but he wasn’t sure. 

As the thunderstorm hit Tracy Island, lurking in the shadows in the jungle that surround the house was a strange looking creature.

~~~~~

As the thunderstorm approached the island, a creature made its way out of the ocean. It stumbled out of the water onto the shore on wobbly legs that were not used to the sand or any kind of land. This creature typically stayed in the ocean, but this storm that was approaching the island, that it was near, was making the time underwater hard for some strange reason. Though the creature usually rode storms out in the ocean, this time something was compelling it to go onto land. The sea creature didn’t know what was making it do it but knew it had to.

After the sea creature got its legs more stable to walk, though it was still tricky with the webbed feet, it headed up the sand and onto a path. Moving through the jungle, following the well-worn track it found till coming upon a strange water pool. The sea creature had never seen water in a pool like this before. Seeing movement in the distance, it looked and saw what it thought were funny looking animals. Moving back into the jungle, the creature hid waiting to see if they came anywhere near. If they did, well then, it wouldn't end well, not for them. 

The creature was starting to have some difficulty breathing. It wasn’t used to being out of the water, though it would venture onto land only when it needed to and was able to breathe air, but not for long periods of time. It preferred living in the ocean and could dive to the very deepest depths. Being an extremely excellent swimmer, it could keep up with a lot of the migrating schools of fish, which was also its food source along with crustaceans and seaweed. The feeling the creature had felt while in the sea that compelled it to tread upon the land was still there, but the need for moisture was also making itself felt. Fighting the need to stay the sea creature turned and started to move back towards the sea, but just as it did the storm began to drop the water it was holding. This made it easier for the creature and an overwhelming need to stay on land gripped it. Making its way to the strange pool of water the sea creature started to explore. As it did, a new feeling came over it, this one was of rage, and it knew that the strange animal it had seen before was the cause of it and only when it had been killed would it be released.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness can hold some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested story by Lucifers_Angel. This story is in a style I've never done or attempted before. This is based on Thunderbirds are Go 2015 the new series.

Alan had returned to his room after dinner. He’d spent most of the day doing his studies, which he really hated doing. Alan preferred being involved in the rescues instead of being stuck at home and only listening to brothers after they returned to what happened. Going to his desk, which was piled high with games and other miscellaneous items, he searched for the game he had been playing earlier in the afternoon, but it wasn’t there no matter how hard he looked. Searching his room entirely, making even a bigger mess, which his grandmother wouldn’t be happy about once she returned from the mainland, it was still missing. 

It was still early, and his bedtime curfew was a couple of hours away at least. It sucked being the youngest and having a set time to be in bed when not out on a mission. Alan’s older brothers would always say they had the same thing when they were his age or younger. But still, it just wasn’t fair, well it was to him at least. Knowing that his brothers would all be awake and doing whatever they usually did after dinner, he made the decision to go look in the lounge area to see if the game was there. He planned to retrace his steps, where he remembered he’d been in the afternoon.

As he approached the lounge, he heard music playing. It wasn’t the piano, so Virgil wasn’t playing as he sometimes did. As Alan entered the lounge area, he saw his brother at his easel painting.

“Hey, Virg.”

“Oh, hi, Alan. Thought you went to bed.”

“Nah, thought I would play some games in my room first before going to sleep.”

“Okay, so why are you out here then?” Virgil asked as he continued on with his painting.

“I can’t find the game I was playing before this afternoon.”

“Where did you leave it?”

“I can’t remember.”

“Okay, I’ll help you look in here and then I’m going back to my painting.”

“Thanks, Virg.”

Both Virgil and Alan looked everywhere in the lounge area, but like Alan’s room, the game could not be found.

“Sorry Al, but your game isn’t here.”

“Yeah, I guess it isn’t. Thanks for helping me look anyway. I’ll check in the kitchen just in case I left it there.”

“The kitchen? Are you going to sneak another piece of that chocolate cake?”

“What! No, I’m not. Anyway, I think the last of it went with Scott and John.”

“Damn, I wanted to grab a small piece before heading to bed myself. Oh well doesn’t matter.”

“Though I think Gordon was also hanging around the kitchen as well. He might have got the rest before them.”

“Sounds like Gordon. Well, I’m going to finish this painting then head to bed. Hope you find that game of yours.”

“Thanks, Virg, I hope so too,” Alan said as he starts to leave the lounge.

“Oh, and Alan. Don’t be up too late.”

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t,” Alan called out as he left and headed down the steps to the kitchen which was under the lounge.

There was no one in the kitchen, and as surmised there were only crumbs left on the plate that had the chocolate cake on. Alan had been right about Virgil and himself missing out on having another piece of it. Quickly looking around, Alan didn’t find the game in the kitchen either. 

Alan was sure it was in his bedroom to start with; if not he thought it should be in the lounge or even in the kitchen. He had been in the hangar for Thunderbird 3 earlier in the afternoon but knew he hadn’t had it with him then because after leaving there he had played it. Trying as best as he could, he was having trouble thinking where else he had been during the afternoon. And then it came to him.

When Alan had been in his room just after dinner the sound of thunder was distant. He hadn’t really noticed, but the roar had been getting louder as the storm got closer to the island. Now, as he stood in the kitchen, the thunder was getting very loud, and he could see lightning as well. As yet the rain hadn’t started, so Alan quickly opened the door and went out to the pool area. Stopping, he promptly thought where he was before he had been called into the house. To be on the safe side, Alan headed to his favorite spot where the swing seat was. If it weren’t there, he would check all around the pool. The swing was the only thing left out as it was relatively substantial compared to the lightweight poolside lounge chairs were. It seemed that one or more of his older brothers had put them safely away.

Finally, Alan found the missing game he had been seeking. Just after he had picked it up a clap of thunder sounded with a flash of lightning straight after. It lit up the pool area as if it was the middle of the day. It was dark, more so than it usually would be due to the dark storm clouds. The only other light was coming from the house. After the lightning, the rain started to fall. Alan started to head back pass the pool to the door to the kitchen that he left open, but he was getting wet, and the rain came down harder. The next lightning bolt to light up the sky Alan thought he saw something. Alan had no idea what it was so started to move around the pool looking towards the part of the jungle that it could be situated. Thinking it could be an animal of some sort he crept slowly even though by now he was soaked he still wanted to know what it was.

The part of the pool area he was heading was in an area the light from the house wasn’t showing. So it was dark, and he couldn’t see or hear anything. Thinking it was his imagination, he was about to head indoors when another flash of lightning lit up the dark area. It was then he saw it.

“Shit!” Alan shouted startled at what he saw. He had taken a step backward in shock when he saw the creature.

In front of him was a creature that looked like it belonged in the ocean. It was a dark color, possibly grey, blue or even green. It seemed to have fish scales as skin and bright yellow eyes. It was standing not very far from him and was staring right at him. The next thing it growled, showing its yellow sharp pointy teeth. The creature started to move and came into the light from the kitchen so Alan could really see it more clearly. As it walked towards him, Alan was taking steps backward and not looking where he was going as he didn’t want to take his eyes off the creature just in case it lunged at him. As a result, Alan didn’t see that he was coming up to the pool till it was too late.

Alan’s heel caught the edge of the pool, trying as best he could he couldn’t stop himself falling backward, failing in the attempt. Thus Alan fell into the water. As Alan clawed at the water to get to the surface the water near him was disturbed as the giant creature jumped in. Alan desperately tried to reach the surface and swim away from the sea creature, but he wasn’t quick enough. Just as Alan breached the surface of the pool, the sea creature grabbed his legs around the ankles and started dragging him back under the water. Alan took a quick breath just in time before going under the surface once again. The creature pulled him down further, as it did Alan knew he didn’t have much time before he wasn’t able to hold his breath any longer. Desperately he tried to free his feet, but the grip was too tight. The creature wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

Alan was running out of time, or to be more exact his hold on his breath was. Alan tried prying the webbed hands of the creature off his ankles, but he wasn’t having much luck. Alan was fighting a losing battle, and it didn’t look like he was going to be on the winning side this time. Alan didn’t want to give up, but there was no way he was going to survive this. In the end, Alan couldn’t hold his breath any longer and in doing so ended up swallowing a significant amount of water. Slowly but surely as he tried hitting the creature, he lost his strength till he stopped fighting altogether. Once Alan finished fighting the sea creature, it finally let him go. 

Alan slowly floated, now he had been released, in the water of the pool just outside the house. There was nothing anyone could do, and there was no one around to see what had happened to their little brother. 

~~~~~

The creature stood in the shadows in the jungle near the structure where the light was coming from. It wasn’t like anything, it had seen before. The only light it knew of was from the sun in the sky during the day and the moon during the night, but it rarely saw either preferring to be under the water.

Edging closer the creature stopped suddenly when there was movement. Staring at a smaller sized strange animal from the one seen before, moving through an opening in the see-through wall. Watching, it saw the little animal hunting around. Whatever it was looking for it seemed to have found it and was heading back to the opening it came through. 

As it got closer the strange feeling, which it had been experiencing gripped it. Moving out of the shadows, the sea creature frightened the animal, and it uttered something it could not understand. The urge to kill came over it, and the creature knew it had to do it, hopefully, once done, it would allow the sea creature to return to the sea. Taking a step at a time, the creature moved closer to its prey, as it did its victim started to slowly back away. Then, all of a sudden its prey vanished, it had fallen into the water. 

The creature of the sea quickly moved, jumping into the pool of water. Taking advantage of the small animals’ helplessness, the sea creature grabbed the bottom of its legs and pulled it down under to the bottom of the pool. Having a tight grip, the creature held on to the struggling animal till it finally stopped. Then and only then after checking its life had been extinguished did it released it, letting it float lifelessly in the pool of water.

Making its way out of the water, the sea creature felt the rain still pounding down from the sky, with the wind coming in gusts, but again it wasn’t released to head back to the ocean. The feeling to kill was there still, even though it had already, the need was still there to do it again. So heading towards the opening the small animal had come from, it went in search of another to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness can hold some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested story by Lucifers_Angel. This story is in a style I've never done or attempted before. This is based on Thunderbirds are Go 2015 the new series.

Virgil went to his room and collected his painting easel and paints. They were situated in one corner of his bedroom, he had for this hobby. His other hobby was music, and that didn’t take up much space at all. The sheet music could usually be found on his desk.

After collecting his easel plus a blank canvas, Virgil headed to the lounge as he got a better light there than in his room, even when it was night time the lighting was better there as well. As he arrived in the lounge area to set up, Scott was just leaving to head to his room.

“Hey Scott, I thought you were going to your room to do some reports?”

“I am, but I had to collect some things I left on Dad’s desk. While I was doing it, Grandma called to check on us. She’s heard that a bad storm is heading our way.”

“She worries too much. She knows we’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, but you know that’s not going to stop her worrying about us while she’s away, storm or not.”

“Too true. So you’re heading off to work now?”

“Yeah. Don’t stay up too late in case we get a call out with this storm.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be in bed long before you will be I’m sure.”

Virgil watched Scott head off, then he moved to the spot he wanted to set up his easel to start painting. Setting up with the light in just the right place for him to do the painting he wanted to do. After getting the easel ready with the canvas, Virgil then went and put the CD of music that had been put together for him to listen to while painting. Once everything was set up, and the music was playing in the background, Virgil set to work painting what he had in his mind. 

As he painted, he could hear as well as see the storm that was happening outside. Virgil had positioned his easel so he could watch the light show of lightning the storm was producing. Unlike John, Virgil enjoyed watching thunderstorms. He especially loved the way the lightning lit up the sky and clouds. It would sometimes inspire him to paint pictures that had a storm in it, be it over the ocean looking out from the island or over a landscape. Virgil especially liked doing a painting depicting the old family farm in Kansas or the ranch house that their mother had left them over a desert scene. 

Sometimes when a storm was around, he would just sit there and watch it. It could be a couple of hours, but he enjoyed watching the show the lightning put on. When asked by Scott how he could just sit there for hours watching a storm, Virgil had told him it relaxed him, and it brought him peace. Though he didn’t know why that was when a severe type of thunderstorm could cause significant damage leaving people in trouble. Trouble so severe that sometimes the local authorities can’t do anything and International Rescue is their only hope. This storm, he was watching, was only a tropical thunderstorm but a bit more potent than the usual ones that hit the island.

Pulling his thoughts back to the canvas in front of him, Virgil started to paint. Humming away as he painted he didn’t hear his little brother come into the lounge.

“Hey, Virg.”

“Oh, hi, Alan. Thought you went to bed.”

“Nah, thought I would play some games in my room first before going to sleep.”

“Okay, so why are you out here then?” Virgil asked as he continued on with his painting.

“I can’t find the game I was playing before this afternoon.”

“Where did you leave it?”

“I can’t remember.”

“Okay, I’ll help you look in here and then I’m going back to my painting.”

“Thanks, Virg.”

Virgil helped Alan look for his missing game, but neither of them found it. Alan left to go to the kitchen not long after. Virgil, himself had planned to slip down to grab another slice of cake, but that was out of the question when Alan told him there probably wasn’t any left after his other brothers looked to have already helped themselves. Next time he planned to hide some away for later, only if it wasn’t Grandma’s. Having a slight shiver at the thought, Virgil went back to his easel to continue his painting, humming away as he did.

Virgil worked away at his canvas for a while without being disturbed. Enjoying the music and the storm that was now hitting the island. Virgil could see the rain coming down and beating against the floor to ceiling windows in the lounge where he was set up with his easel. As he worked away, he didn’t hear the footsteps coming up from the kitchen. Virgil had no idea that a creature was now making its way towards him.

Virgil started to get a feeling he wasn’t alone anymore. He couldn’t hear anything for the music he was playing so assumed it had to be one of his brothers. Virgil doubted it was Scott, having seen Scott had taken everything needed to be done when heading to his room. Nor could it be Gordon as he’d said something about listening to some music himself in his room and possibly be on his computer, though with this storm he doubted that. 

Sensing that the person was now standing behind him, Virgil turned quickly saying.

“Sorry, you don’t scare me…” Virgil said while turning around only to stop not finishing what he was saying when he was met with the sight that was before him.

Virgil stood with a paintbrush in one hand and the palette in his other staring at a creature of some kind. It was at least six foot five inches tall, which was taller than the tallest Tracy brother. Yellow eyes stared at him, and if he could say it had an expression on its face, it could be curiosity, but that changed to anger as it growled bearing its yellow teeth and fishy breath. The body was a grey-green color leathery looking type scales, very similar to a fish. But this one could definitely breathe out of the water. It also seemed to be glittering like it was wet, Virgil surmised it had probably been outside when it had started to rain, but how it got inside, he had no idea. Though he doubted Alan would have let it in.

That thought led him to wonder where his youngest brother was. Had the creature hurt him in some way?

“Alan!” Virgil called out receiving no reply. “ALAN!” Virgil shouted louder, but still nothing. Thinking Alan couldn’t hear him with the music and the noise of the storm Virgil tried to move around the creature, but it wasn’t going to let him no matter which way he went.

Virgil tried to back up from the creature, but that was no good either, running into his easel with the canvas on it. He seemed to be trapped. The sea creature then noticed the small table with brushes and paint tubes. Moving closer it picked up a brush feeling the brush part and the softness of it, then the shaft. Virgil watched as the creature examined the brush. He had no idea what it planned to do, not until it happened, it was quick and fast, and Virgil had no chance.

Virgil saw the creature thrust the shaft of one of his own paintbrushes towards him. It was the last thing Virgil ever saw. The pointed end of the brush was thrust into his left eye. As it penetrated, Virgil felt pain and then nothing as it went through the eye out the back and into his brain killing him instantly. Blood and clear liquid sprayed from the wound, Virgil then fell to the ground as his blood and fluid continued to flow till there was nothing left. 

Virgil, the reliable mainstay of the family, the peacekeeper between the brothers, when they were fighting or arguing about something, lay dead beside one of his unfinished landscapes of his beloved Kansas. All the while his favorite music played. No one came to his rescue. Not even one of his brothers, they never heard him call out for Alan, and he never called for help from Gordon or Scott, he knew they wouldn’t have got there in time, and he was right.

~~~~~

The creature entered the dwelling, shielding its eyes as it was so bright compared to what it was used to. After it got used to the light, the creature could smell things it had never detected before. Ignoring them, the sea creature heard strange sounds that intrigued it. With its hearing guiding it, the sea creature headed in the direction the sounds were coming from. Going up steps to an upper level it could hear the music get louder, following it the creature entered a room and saw its next victim doing a strange thing it had never seen before.

Moving closer to where its new victim was standing, the sea creature was intrigued by what it was doing. Stopping about a foot away from its prey, the creature was surprised when it turned suddenly around saying something it couldn’t understand like the first one it had met. It stared at it as it returned the stare. Then its victim shouted once and then again even louder. The sea creature couldn't seem to see any point to what its prey was doing. No other animal came to its aid, just like the first.

Seeing items next to its prey, it started moving towards them. The creature from the sea noticed its victim moving backward till it couldn’t go any further. Looking at the things the creature picked one up that looked like a piece of wood. Though it was different from those it had seen on the beaches, this one was smooth and had something soft on one end. Liking the smoothness of the wood the feeling to kill that had been with it since before leaving the ocean grew strong again. Seeing the pointed tip of the piece of wood, it thrusts it into the eye of its prey with extreme force. Blood and clear liquid sprayed from the impact. It splattered up the arm and on the chest of the sea creature.

The creature stepped back and saw blood and clear liquid ooze out around the wood that was now well embedded in the eye of its victim. As it released it, its prey fell to the ground and lay motionless. Blood was now covering its webbed hand and arm. The sea creature looked around and saw no-one else. Moving away from the body lying on the floor it headed out. But instead of going the way it had come before to leave and go back to the ocean, it turned and went in the opposite direction. The need to kill was still upon the creature from the sea, but now it was even stronger, and it knew there was one more to die before being released from the hold it had on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness can hold some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested story by Lucifers_Angel. This story is in a style I've never done or attempted before. This is based on Thunderbirds are Go 2015 the new series.

Gordon helped to clear up after dinner before heading back to his room for the night. He planned to change back into his new leather gear, listen to music and maybe play some computer games before getting some sleep. Well, Gordon hoped to do that, but with a thunderstorm due to hit the island computer games and possibly sleep might be hard. Just before he left the kitchen, Gordon sneaked another slice of the chocolate cake that was left. There wasn’t much left after the five of them had tackled it earlier. Only enough for three more slices had been put in the fridge.

When he went to get the piece of cake, he found that there was only one slice left. Two of his older brothers had beaten him to it, well, no sense in just having the lone slice left by itself. So Gordon took the last piece of chocolate cake on the plate and hi-tailed it back to his room before anyone caught him. Grabbing a handful of celery crunch bars and a bottle of water along the way. 

Heading to his bedroom, he could hear music coming from the lounge area. The music told him it was Virgil, who was either painting and watching the storm or just sitting listening to the music as he watched the lightning. Gordon also thought it strange that Virgil loved thunderstorms while his other brother John couldn’t stand them. Along with Alan and Scott, who also weren’t too fussed about them, they all would find something to occupy themselves while the storm raged.

Just as he was entering his room, Gordon could hear banging coming from Alan’s bedroom. Wondering what his only younger brother was up to, but decided he really didn’t need to know and continued into his own bedroom closing the door. Quickly changing back into the leather outfit Gordon prepared to play a game on his computer. Just as he was going to start it up, a deafening clap of thunder sounded, followed shortly after a bright flash of lightning. Gordon knew it wasn’t time to play, so he grabbed his iPod, headphones, cake and crunch bars and settled back on his bed. 

Snacking as he listened to his music, he finished the cake first and then a crunch bar. Grabbing a comic that was beside his bed, Gordon started to read it as his music continued to play. He had no idea how long he had been in his room, looking out his window, he could see the thunderstorm was still raging. His squid sense started to tingle. Something was wrong, but in his room alone, he couldn’t work out what it could be. Scott, as far as he knew, was in his bedroom probably working on reports. Virgil, he knew, was in the lounge area listening to music and doing something else which he wasn’t sure what it was, but knowing his brother, it was either watching the storm or painting. John had said at dinner he would be in his room for the night doing some reading, and Alan, well he was either playing games or sleeping. Alan loved doing both, so either one was possible.

Deciding to ignore his tingling squid sense, as he knew where all his brothers were, Gordon continued to listen to his music while snacking on a celery crunch bar. With the headphones on, Gordon didn’t hear his door opening nor the sound of footsteps of someone entering his bedroom. Not till it was too late.

A creature, and from the looks of it, one from the sea, stood over Gordon looking at him. Gordon froze, looking directly into the yellow eyes. The creature growled, showing his yellow teeth. It raised its arms showing webbing in between the fingers of its hands. The sea creature was a dark green, grey in color, but Gordon noticed a black looking splash of color up one of its arms and over its chest. He just hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was, though that thought didn’t last long as the creature lunged at him.

Gordon was still lying on the bed with headphones on when the creature had its hands on Gordon so quick he didn’t have a chance to stop it or even move out of its reach. The sea creature had its hands wrapped around Gordon’s neck, pressing down on him as he squeezed its webbed hands tighter. Gordon was having trouble breathing as his throat was being restricted due to the pressure that was placed upon it. Gordon tried to get the creature's hands off him and away, but it was a lot stronger than Gordon thought it would be, it didn’t help with him lying on his back either. Trying desperately to get free Gordon was losing the battle. Not wanting to give up Gordon tried to wiggle his body hoping to loosen its grip, but it didn’t work, the hold on his neck just got tighter. 

Gordon’s efforts of trying to pry the iron grip from around his neck were failing. What strength he had was slowly leaving his body, breathing was becoming nonexistent, and Gordon knew he was fighting a losing battle. No matter what he tried. Gordon’s eyes were wide open from the pressure that was being put on his neck. Gordon’s fight for life was coming to an end; his hands lost their grip on the creature’s that were still around his neck. It seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. Gordon’s hands dropped away, his eyes were bulging out, and some of the blood vessels had ruptured. Then there was nothing, Gordon ceased to be. Lying on his bed in his new leather outfit with the headphones still in his ears, staring straight up at the ceiling. There was no chance for him to call out to his brothers hoping they would hear him, the creature had moved too fast when Gordon had seen it. Now the jokester of the family would play no more pranks on anyone again.

~~~~~

After exiting the large room after killing its last victim, the creature instead of heading the way it had entered the dwelling, turned and went in the opposite direction. Heading down a passageway, it moved along stopping at what looked like an archway into a room. Sensing there was someone behind the door the creature pushed at it, and it opened up allowing the sea creature to enter. The door had been left ajar showing a thin crack, so when the sea creature put its hand on it, it quickly swung open allowing it to go in.

As the sea creature entered the room, it seemed to be a small cave of some sort, well, that’s what it looked like to it. Very little light was in the room, a flash of lightning lit it up for a moment, allowing the creature to see there was a body lying down on one side on a raised platform of sorts. Moving in slowly the feeling to kill again came over the creature, and it made its way to its new prey. Just as its prey started to stir and saw it standing over it, the sea creature pounced while the animal was lying down, putting its webbed hands around its victim’s neck. Gripping it tightly it squeezed the life out it till it was no longer alive.

The creature released the hold it had on its victim after it noticed it was no longer breathing or thrashing about trying to get away from the tight grip it was being held with. The eyes of its victim were wide open, staring and its arms were now hanging loosely down. Seeing its prey was not going to attack. This one didn’t say anything, or try to call out, probably because when the creature had grabbed the neck of its victim, it really had no chance to do so.

Moving away from its now dead prey, the sea creature still felt the strange feeling it had been gripping it since before leaving the sea. The urge to kill was still there and even more intense than ever, and it was starting to make the creature crazy. All it wanted to do was return to the ocean and swim away from this island, but it wasn’t going to let it. Knowing it had to find yet another victim the creature moved out of the room and back into the passageway.

Just as the sea creature stepped back into the passageway, it heard a sound, turning it came to face its next victim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness can hold some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested story by Lucifers_Angel. This story is in a style I've never done or attempted before. This is based on Thunderbirds are Go 2015 the new series.

Scott didn’t go straight to his bedroom after dinner, but to his father’s desk that was in the lounge area. He needed to collect some work to finish off in the quietness of his room, away from his brothers. Living with four younger siblings could get pretty noisy sometimes, well actually a lot of the time. 

After collecting what he needed Scott was just about to get up from the desk when the boy's grandmother called.

“Hi, Grandma, enjoying your time in Kansas?”

“Yes, Scott I am, although I’m worried about you and the boys. I’ve heard that there’s a severe tropical storm heading your way.”

“Everything is fine Grandma. John and I have done the rounds, making sure everything is okay and secure.”

“John’s down?”

“Yes, he is, and before you say anything, I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

“Good. You know how John sometimes gets during thunderstorms.”

“Yeah, Grandma, I do. I’ll be keeping an eye on him, don’t worry.”

“I’ll always worry about you boys. That’s my right as a grandmother.”

‘Yes, of course, Grandma.”

“Well, I’ll say Goodnight then, Scott. Oh, and don’t work too late.”

“No Grandma, I won’t. Goodnight,” Scott said ending the call. 

Just after ending the call to his grandmother Scott checked in once more with EOS. Everything was fine, well, as best as it could be with a severe tropical thunderstorm that was bearing down on the island. Scott with the help of John had checked everything above ground was secure. Scott knew that he didn’t have to worry about those underground in the hangars, they were more secure than the house was.

Scott collected what he needed and started to head out and to his bedroom, just as he did Scott encountered Virgil entering.

“Hey Scott, I thought you were going to your room to do some reports?”

“I am, but I had to collect some things I left on Dad’s desk. While I was doing it, Grandma called to check on us. She’s heard that a bad storm is heading our way.”

“She worries too much. She knows we’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, but you know that’s not going to stop her worrying about us while she’s away, storm or not.”

“Too true. So you’re heading off to work now?”

“Yeah. Don’t stay up too late in case we get a call out with this storm.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be in bed long before you will be I’m sure.”

Scott left knowing that Virgil was probably right. He would be still up working on all the reports that had to be done. Scott also knew he could be up throughout the night with John if he couldn’t cope with the storm that was now starting to hit the island.

Passing the door that was open to Gordon’s room, Scott knew he was still in the kitchen finishing up the clean-up, it was his turn. Scott was lucky he had taken a second piece of cake before leaving Gordon to clean the kitchen and had quickly taken it to his room before going to collect the things he needed from the desk in the lounge. Scott wasn’t the only one, John had done the same before Gordon noticed what they had done. Just as he was passing Alan’s room, a loud crash sounded.

Scott’s instinct was to go and check, but he didn’t want to think what his youngest sibling might be doing and to see it. Starting to walk pass Scott suddenly stopped turning to Alan’s door he knocked. Getting no answer, only more noise, Scott opened the door and stared in shock at what met his eyes. Alan’s room was a mess and in the middle of it was Alan making it even worse.

“Alan,” Scott called, but with all the noise Alan was making he couldn’t hear him. “ALAN!” Scott shouted, still no luck. Scott then whistled loudly, and this finally got Alan’s attention.  
“Oh, hi Scott.”

“Alan, what the hell are you going?”

“Um, I’m just tidying up.”

“I don’t think so. Just make sure this mess is cleaned up before the morning. I’ll be checking.”

“Ah, come on Scott, it’s not that bad.”

“Yes, it is. What do you think Grandma would say if she saw this?”

“Well, she won’t.”

“Make sure she doesn’t. I’ll be in my room working so keep it down,” Scott said, just as a clap of thunder sounded.

Alan looked at Scott.

“Okay, I know the storm is loud, but you were louder.”

“Okay, Scott I’ll keep it down.”

“Good. Good night Alan.”

“Night Scott.”

Closing the door to Alan’s room, Scott shook his head as he went on to his own. He sometimes couldn’t understand his youngest brother, now he knew why his grandmother seemed to be always frustrated with Alan. 

In his bedroom, he placed the papers on his desk. Sitting down, he started to wade through the reports that had to be done. After working for a while, he took a break and ate the cake that he had brought to his room earlier. After that quick respite, Scott continued with the reports. It seemed hours later to him when he decided to put the rest of the unfinished work aside and go check on John. So far Scott hadn’t heard a knock at his door from John wanting to hang out together. Thinking it was more out of pride than anything, why he hadn’t come, Scott got up and headed out to check on John as well as all his other siblings. Though Scott had a feeling that something wasn’t quite right, but wasn’t sure what it could be. Knowing exactly where each and every one of his brothers was, he still felt the need to check. So Scott headed off to do just that.

When he came out of his bedroom and turned to head to Gordon’s he came face to face with a creature. 

“Shit!” Scott said as he faced it.

By the looks of it, it had come from the ocean. But how on earth had it got into the house? Before Scott had a chance to do anything, including setting off the alarm that there was an intruder, the sea creature attacked.

The creature was massive, and by the looks of it very strong. Scott was about to find out how strong. Moving so fast for something so big it hit Scott with so much force it slammed Scott up against the wall of the passage, so hard it cracked Scott’s skull leaving him momentarily stunned and on the verge of blacking out. Scott fought the urge to succumb to his injury, but it was hard. Scott’s head was aching from the impact and thinking was difficult. Not knowing how severe the damage was Scott vaguely knew he had at least concussion or worse case a skull fracture. Either way, it didn’t help as the sea creature was trying to kill him, and it looked like it would succeed if Scott didn’t do something about it and soon. The creature had Scott up against the wall by only one hand that had webbing between its fingers, and that hand was covering his mouth. In effect, the sea creature was smothering him.

Scott wasn't fighting due to the head injury as he usually would. It was taking time for him to register what was happening. When he finally had an inkling Scott started to fight the creature as best he could. With little or no oxygen getting in Scott was having a hard time of it. Scott’s head was hurting, and he started to feel something wet trickling down the back of his neck. Being concussed, it took him a little time to realize that the wetness was blood. Scott was unaware that a shard of bone had broken away from his skull and embedded in his grey matter.

Trying to pry the creature's hand off him Scott was making little headway in getting free. The creature just pushed back at him even harder to the point of nearly breaking his teeth in his mouth as well as his cheekbones. Scott was fighting a losing battle with the sea creature. It was an uneven fight as the creature towered over Scott and weighted at least twice or three times his weight with the strength of four men.

Scott heard a door open, well, that’s what he hoped it was as his hearing wasn’t too good and was getting a ringing sound in them due to the head injury he had suffered. Unable to turn his head to confirm this Scott knew he had heard right as the creature had turned its head in the direction of the sound. The creature growled and then Scott couldn’t hear anything anymore. The sea creature, not wanting to wait for its victim to die, twisted Scott’s head snapping his neck. Scott, having been released from the hold the sea creature had on him, fell to the ground. Lying lifeless with blood seeping from his ears, gushing from his nose, there was also brain fluid slowly trickling from the mouth. On the wall of the passageway was a long red streak down it from Scott’s head injury as he fell to the ground.

~~~~~

John came out of his room and turned to go to Scott’s. As he did, John was met with a sight that shocked and horrified him. There, standing not far from him was a giant sea creature with its hand over Scott’s mouth. When it turned in John’s direction it growled, then snapped Scott’s neck, letting him fall to the ground.

~~~~~

After killing its latest victim, though, it wasn’t much of a fight with it lying down. The sea creature left the room not knowing what to do other than it needed to kill yet again. The feeling hadn’t gone with the last killing, which meant it wasn’t finished, not till it had terminated the one it had first seen before looking out at it before the murders had started. Not one of its victims that had been killed so far was that one it was meant to. Its intended prey was still out there, somewhere in the massive place it was now moving about in. 

Just as the creature came out into the passageway, there a loud sound. Turning it came face to face with another animal. This one again was not the one it was seeking to kill, but the feeling was becoming almost too much for it, so it attacked this new prey. It moved so quickly its new victim had no time to react. Slamming it up again the wall so hard it knew it had done some damage as it could smell the blood. It had its hand over the mouth and nose of its victim, and it was smothering it. There wasn’t too much of a fight from its prey after it hit its head hard. It had a dazed look and was hardly fighting at all. Slowly the creature noticed its victim was slowly giving up, whether due to the lack of oxygen or the injury to its head. Either way, the creature’s victim was almost dead.

Then the creature heard movement, turning, it saw the prey, the one it had been looking for all along, standing there. Quickly turning back to the victim it had its hand on, it snapped its neck and let the now limp body fall to the ground after releasing its hold. Turning towards its new prey, there was shock showing on its face, slowly and deliberately the sea creature walked towards its hopefully final victim. The feeling the sea creature had been having since before leaving its home in the sea now was so intense and was getting stronger with each step it took.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness can hold some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested story by Lucifers_Angel. This story is in a style I've never done or attempted before. This is based on Thunderbirds are Go 2015 the new series.

John didn’t like thunderstorms. Not since when he was a young boy when they were still living in Kansas, unlike his next younger brother Virgil who loved them. John knew the storm was coming, but Gordon had requested that he come down to see him, but wouldn’t disclose what it was till they were face to face. So he made the trip down in the space elevator, leaving EOS alone up on Thunderbird 5.

After getting down, John went to his room and changed out of his uniform into more comfortable clothes. He then went to Gordon’s bedroom for the chat that his younger brother wished to have. The ensuing conversation was a bit of a surprise to John, well the first part was, after the shock of what Gordon was wearing which wasn’t his usual attire. Gordon told him that he supposedly witnessed more than once, even a few times, Scott watching him with lust in his eyes. This shocked and bewildered him. After that revelation, Gordon went on to the other subject he wished to discuss before John left him.

After spending a couple of hours with Gordon, John left to go do what he wanted to do before dinner. Before exiting Gordon’s room, the sounds of the coming thunderstorm could be heard as it got closer to the island. Leaving his brother, John went back to his bedroom, after dealing with what he needed to, including checking on EOS, John then went in search of his older brother, Scott. 

John found Scott in the lounge area checking on the weather reports about the thunderstorm that was approaching the island, just like he’d already done.

“Hey, Scott. I’ve checked with EOS, and she said the storm is slowing and growing in intensity. It could be a wild night here tonight.”

“Yeah, I can see that in the report,” Scott said as he looked at him from the report he had in front of him on the weather. “So are you going to be okay with that?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, if you need to talk anytime during the night, just knock.”

“Ah, okay. Thanks, Scott, I will,” John replied, wondering if what Gordon had told him was correct after all, or that Scott knew he didn’t like thunderstorms and that was the real reason for the offer.

Scott didn’t say it out loud, but he knew John didn’t like thunderstorms very much and usually would be safely ensconced up in space on their space station. When he was on the island when a storm hit he would often make his way to his eldest brother’s room or if he wasn’t available one of his other brothers.

“Before we have dinner, want to accompany me to check things are secure before the storm hits?” Scott asked John.

“Yeah, sure,” John replied, knowing Scott was trying to make him feel relaxed even though he was starting to feel a little anxious.

Both the brothers did the rounds and found nearly everything secure. Fixing what needed to be, they finally headed in for dinner. As they closed the glass reinforced door to the pool area, John felt like he was being watched. It was a strange feeling and though he couldn’t see anything he started to feel uneasy. Thinking it was Scott that was the one watching him, turning, John saw that Scott was already heading out of the room. Was Gordon wrong about what he told him about Scott? Shaking his head, he couldn’t get the feeling that something or someone was watching him. 

After dinner, John still felt the unease he had after checking the house with Scott. John noticed that Scott was watching him, but he would think it was the storm that was making him feel uneasy, well he hoped that was what it was. What Gordon had told him, came back to him, but he didn’t see the lust in Scott’s eyes, he was told would be there, he only saw concern. Before heading back to his room to read a book, John went and looked through the glass doors looking out onto the pool. He couldn’t see anything, just like before, but he sure did feel like there was something out in the jungle that surrounds the house, but what it was he didn’t know. Hopefully, it was just a bird or animal trying to get some shelter from the storm which was now starting to hit the island, but he wasn’t sure. 

When John reached his room, he went to his desk, putting down the chocolate cake he’d gotten before leaving the kitchen for Gordon to clean up. He wasn’t going to chance it that there would be cake leftover the next day, not with four brothers who all loved chocolate. Looking out at the darkened sky, John knew that the storm was fast approaching its climax as it hit the island. As he looked out, he couldn’t get the thought he’d had earlier while doing a check with Scott to make sure everything was secure for the fierce storm they were expecting.

After what Gordon had told him about Scott, he thought it was him that was making him feel the way he did, but one look at his older brother told him it wasn’t. What Gordon said didn’t look to be true, well, not from what he saw. During the dinner, John felt that something just wasn’t right. A feeling that he was being watched, not from inside the house, but from outside.

John had noticed concern from Scott, he knew John didn’t like thunderstorms, and always had a tough time while they were around. Looking out at the darkened sky, John knew that the storm was fast approaching its climax. As he looked out, he still couldn’t get the thought he’d had earlier out of his mind. While standing and watching the lightning come down and the thunder sounded John felt a chill go through him. It wasn't cold, far from it. The whole house was set at a comfortable temperature. It could be boiling hot outside or even freezing, which never happened in the tropics, the temperature was at a level for everyone's comfort, including Grandma’s.

Pulling himself away from the window, shaking his head as he did to rid the feeling he still felt. It wasn’t going. Grabbing the plate with cake and the book he planned to read, John settled in for a quiet evening of reading, barring the thunder.

A few times while John tried to read he’d jump when an unusually loud clap of thunder sounded. He was determined to beat his fear, but it wasn’t going as well as he had planned. The noise was putting him off, and it was hard to concentrate on the book.

As before, John still had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. He had no idea what it was, but he knew it wasn’t the storm that had him worried. After a time later, John finally gave up reading as a lost cause. The thunderstorm was too distracting, and he knew he wasn’t going to win the battle of sticking it out all by himself. Scott’s room was only next door to his, and that thought had kept him from going to him for a while, but not now. The feeling that he’d had was now stronger than ever. Something was wrong, definitely wrong.

Usually, Scott had the sense which told him that something was not right with one of his sibling’s, but John now had it, and he didn’t like what it was possibly telling him. One or more of his brothers could be in trouble, but how? As they all seemed to be safe inside from the fierce storm that was hitting the island. Getting up and placing his book on the desk, he jumped as a particularly loud clap of thunder sounded. Visibly John was shaken by this latest thunderclap. Now his decision to go to Scott seemed to be the right one after all. So he did just that and headed out the door of his room.

John came out of his room and turned to go to Scott’s. As he did, John was met with a sight that shocked and horrified him. There, standing not far from him was a giant sea creature with its hand over Scott’s mouth. When it turned in John’s direction it growled, then snapped Scott’s neck, letting him fall to the ground.

John was in shock at what he had just witnessed. The murder of his elder brother by a sea creature of some sort. Before John could react the creature was upon him, and its webbed hands were around his neck strangling the life out of him. John tried to pry the webbed fingers from his neck, but it was no use the creature was too powerful. So John decided to try rocking, hoping that would work, but again, there was no relief in the grip around his throat. John’s sight was growing dim, darkness slowly eliminated the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness can hold some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested story by Lucifers_Angel. This story is in a style I've never done or attempted before. This is based on Thunderbirds are Go 2015 the new series.

John felt himself being rocked. It was like someone was trying to wake him up. He thought the creature was working even harder to extinguish his life. With one last effect, John pushed with all his might to get free, but the hands on him wouldn’t desist. Then John felt nothing around his neck. Grasping for breath John opened his eyes sitting upright suddenly. 

“SHIT!” John said, startled upon seeing his older brother in front of him.

“It’s okay John. It’s only me,” Scott said, trying to reassure his younger brother.

“Scott, what are you doing here?” John asked. After seeing Scott killed, he couldn’t believe that he was now seeing Scott alive, it couldn’t be real.

“I heard you cry out, so I came in to see if you were okay. I found you in the grip a bad dream, so I tried to wake you.”

“It wasn’t a bad dream Scott; it was a nightmare and a bad one at that.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

“No, I just want to forget about it if I can. I just need to know are Virgil, Gordon, and Alan okay?”

“Yes. The guys are in their rooms. They heard you as well, but I sent them off telling them I’d make sure you were okay. Why do you ask?”

“Thanks, Scott. I don’t need everyone hanging over me. It’s bad enough I’ve got you worried.”

“That’s my job being the eldest to worry about you. If I didn’t, Grandma wouldn't be happy.”

“You have a point there. But you didn’t do too good a job of getting my three younger brothers to stay away though,” John told him as he looked over Scott’s shoulder towards his bedroom door.

“What?” Scott said, turning he saw three heads peering around the door. “I told you guys I’d make sure John was all right.”

“Yeah, we know, but we just wanted to make sure ourselves,” Virgil said on behalf of them.

“Well, as you can see I’m okay guys,” John told the three inquisitive brothers now standing in his room.

“Are you sure you’re okay John, you look pretty pale to me,” Virgil the family and International Rescue’s paramedic said.

“Yeah, I’m fine Virg, so you can relax.”

“All right, but I’ll check on you in the morning before you vanish back up to 5, okay?”

“Okay,” John replied, knowing he had no choice. If he didn’t let Virgil check on him, Scott wouldn’t allow him to head back up to his Thunderbird.

Seeing Scott smiling at that comment he relaxed a little. Scott moved to the door, ushering his siblings out of John’s room.

“Okay guys off you go. John’s going to be fine now.”

“Scott, you can go now yourself,” John said, seeing his brothers now had gone.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It was just a nightmare, nothing more.”

“I’m not sure about that. You were really yelling, and it did take me a while to finally get you to wake up.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Look, I don’t even remember what it was about, now,” John said to Scott. Hoping that his older brother couldn’t tell he was lying. 

Scott had a six sense about when his brothers were lying or trying to hide something from him. John put it down to being something the eldest tended to have like the connection with twins.

Scott wasn’t happy to leave his brother alone, not with the thunderstorm still going, but he respected John wanting to work through his dislike for them. Knowing John didn’t want to talk about the nightmare he had, well not yet, he let that subject go for now. Scott knew he’d get it out of him at a later time.

“Okay, but I’m just down the hall if you want company.”

“Thanks, Scott. I’ll be okay now, the storm seems to be easing anyway.

“Okay then. Get some sleep if you can,” Scott said as he started to leave. At the doorway, he turned, “Oh, and make sure you see Virgil and me before you head up to 5 in the morning. I’d hate to drag you back down for Virg to check you out.”

“Sure, I’ll make sure you and the other smotherhen checks me over in the morning. Even though there’s no need for it.”

“Just humor us okay?”

“Okay. Good night Scott.”

“Night John,” with that Scott left, closing the door.

John sighed and laid back down. A clap of thunder had him bolt upright again. The flash of lightning lighting up his room, followed the roar. John saw he was alone still and no brothers were running in to check on him. Moving from the bed, John made his way to the glass doors that led to the small balcony. Not everyone had one, only Scott and himself did on this side of the hallway that had the bedrooms leading off it. Opening the door to the balcony, John felt the fresh air hit him. It had the smell of rain, even though it had stopped at this stage. From what John could see, the storm was slowly moving away from the island and back out to sea. 

~~~~~

Lurking in the dark jungle a creature from the sea was looking at the strange structure in the rocks on the island. It saw a light like from the moon shining out from it, but that had been earlier in the night. Now there was very little light coming from it. The creature could only assume the animals living there had gone to sleep. They were similar to its self, but not. They seemed to live on the land not in the water like it did. As the storm had approached this island the creature had felt a longing to be on the island like it had never had before. Though there was also another feeling it had felt along with it, though it wasn’t too sure what it was. 

Coming onto the beach of the island the sea creature made its way slowly through the jungle and further onto the island. It had no idea where it was heading, it was following an instinct. Before long it came upon rocky cliffs, but there was something different about them. There were structures in among the rocks and as it watched it saw movement. Moving closer the creature moved to a spot so it could observe and wait. For what it had no idea. 

The storm got closer till it was on top of the island. It was a fierce one making the creature take cover, even though it loved the rain pelting down. Throughout the thunderstorm, the sea creature watched the structure and the lights shining out of it. The storm started to ease as it headed out to sea again, along with the feeling it had felt during it began to lift. At the height of the storm, it had the longing to kill, but that feeling had only been with it for a short time before leaving. 

Now, as the sea creature headed back through the jungle to the beach and it's ocean home it sensed that one of the animals had left the structure it lived in. Turning it couldn’t see much, only a silhouette in the moonlight. The call to kill was no longer with it, but next time it might just act on it. The sea creature turned back towards the ocean and disappeared into the dark waters till the next time it heard the call to return to the island.

~~~~~ 

Breathing deeply, John slowly relaxed. He never did like thunderstorms, and this one had been a big one that was also slow moving. Looking into the darkness, John had this strange feeling. He’d had the sense before falling asleep, and during the dream, that turned into the nightmare from hell, till Scott woke him up. As John stood on the balcony staring out at the ocean, the feeling he was being watched was still there. Who, or what, it was he had no idea. John just knew that something was out there waiting, for what he had no notion of that either, but it was there, his own six sense told him it was. John’s only hope was that his nightmare would not come true, ever. It was just a nightmare after all, wasn’t it?


End file.
